


The Mythos of Team Seven

by maims



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maims/pseuds/maims
Summary: A story that will never be told, about a future that never could be, because of things that never could have happened, based partially on (inspired by?) the Sage!AU.





	1. Moon-Who-Was-Moon-Before-Moon-Was-Moon And His Rise To Power

**Author's Note:**

> On the Forums as https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180237/137948546/609/#172267778

_"Tell us a story," the children demand, "tell us a story. Tell us a story about Team Seven. Tell us a story about Team Seven that you've never told us before."_

* * *

Team Seven, as everyone knows, consisted of bright-burning Sun who opposed subtle-shining Moon and was stabilized by steadfast-unyielding Earth. Lightning taught them: Lightning, bright like the sun, sharp like the Moon and ever drawn to the Earth.

Against them rose Moon who was Moon before Moon was Moon, was eclipsed by his radiant Sun, so joined his deceiving Earth and in the darkness ate Sun. Against them he rose - with waning strength, but with Earth as his heart, guiding him, and with Sun super-nova within him, powering him - and he sought to avoid his new-moon by hunting the Rabbit in the moon.

And so he gathered monsters to help him, the best and most terrible monsters, and he bound them to his will, and he commanded them to gather the nine great bijuu so he could use their power to conquer the moon. But his monsters were monsters, and monsters are always defeated by the heroes, and though they wreaked havoc and spread fear and terror and destruction, still they all failed him, or betrayed him, or left him, until they were all gone.

But he set out to gather the bijuu with his controlling eye, one by one, though their jinchuuriki protected them with their lives, and some had family, and team, and village, to stand between the bijuu and his gaze. Some he took, the lone ones; and some he stole, the loved ones; and some he snatched from them a fraction of their power, the well defended ones.

And then he sought to gather Moon who became Moon after Moon became Sun-eater, for he felt the bonds of familiality, or perhaps, of familiarity. But he was wrong, for the Sun-eater reflected the Sunfire he had eaten, which was great, but Moon reflected the Will of Fire, which was greater. This Moon waxed, and did not wane. And so, though he called and tempted and lured, Moon turned away from him and looked not into his beguiling eyes except to match them.

And then, when he had gathered as much as he could, he started a ritual, on the eve of the new moon, that would build in power as the moon built in strength, until the moon would hang full and unrivaled in the sky, and then… and then the crescendo of power would break upon the world.


	2. War

But in the meantime the Elements had heard of his plan, and scattered as they were, they united against him, and together they said _No._ _No,_ they said, not with loud bravado, but with quiet desperation and steady determination; _Traitor, Sun-eater, Bringer of Chaos and Bringer of Ruin, no. You ate the Sun that shone for you, you chose the Earth that deceived you, no, we will never stand aside for you, and though we may die, we will never let you bring us down. Destroyer, you may destroy us, but we will never give up, never surrender._

And the villages sent everything they had, their best and their worst, their leaders and their followers, their jounin and their genin, they sent their all for if they failed here, then they would have no future, nothing to save and hold back for. Five armies marched then, five armies and more. Five armies with a common hitai-ate. We are Shinobi, they said. Konoha or Iwa, Suna or Kawa, all shinobi who fought for common cause.

Sun-eater heard their coming through his Earth heart, for it beat in time with their drums. And his Earth heart raised an army to match them; an army of plant-monsters who rose out of the earth to face the shinobi, an army of plant-monsters with thorn-claws and Venus-flytrap-teeth who melted out of the ground without warning in their midst, and tried to eat their enemies.

The Shinobi army was brave, though, and quick, and more importantly, they were committed. _We will hold back these monsters,_ they cried. _Press on, whoever can, we will protect your back. Press on, and worry not of the fate of those who remain behind, for we are skilled and steadfast, and we burn with the Will of Fire._ And so, though the main bulk of the army was stopped, still many pressed inexorably onwards, towards the Sun-eater's lair.

When Sun-eater saw his plan had failed, he gnashed his teeth and tore his hair. But his Earth heart called to his plant-monsters, who had eaten the bodies of the dead, and his plant-monsters absorbed the power of their victims, and rose again, stronger, plant-zombies who wore the likeness of the dead, and attacked with the faces of loved ones.

The plant-zombies stood in front of those who had pressed forwards, and lied to them, and told them that they, too, had managed to escape the plant-monsters, and they stood ready to help them. But Earth recognized Earth, and knew their lies, and the Shinobi trusted their Earth, ever constant, and battle joined again. The elite nin of all the villages: Konoha's Twelve Guardian Ninja, Kiri's Seven Swordsmen, Suna's Puppet Brigade, Iwa's Explosion Corps and Kumo's Kinkaku Force all joined to engage these plant-zombies, and to allow their comrades to slip through, away and onwards.

Now Sun-eater's Earth heart raged too, and he called on the Snake's Apprentice, and he helped him raise an army of the dead, the noblest of heroes, the most horrific of monsters, and the most heartbreaking of loved ones, and he arrayed them at the mouth of his lair.

By this time, the Shinobi army consisted of the Kage and their apprentices, and the jinchuuriki and their teams. And arrayed against them was an army bigger than them, for the dead so often outnumber the living. But the Nara seal-master [1] took out her ink and she quickly drew a seal that did not explode, but did break the control of the Snake's Apprentice.

The dead were heroes as well as monsters, and the loved ones of the apprentice's enemies. Broken of their control, confused by being so rudely drawn from the pure world, chaos reigned. And in the confusion, Team Seven slipped away, as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The Nara seal master is an unknown historical figure, distinct from Nara Earth, although they sometimes get mixed up.


	3. Full Moon

Three nights the moon is full, three nights in all. And even as Team Seven reached the heart of Sun-eater’s lair, they were too late. The moon had risen, and Sun-eater was too powerful to kill before his ritual finished. Now was the time for miracles – or for Team Seven's desperate tactics.

 _Fight him!_ Cried Earth. _Fight him, delay him, give me time!_

Sun and Moon didn't pause to ask why, only leaped into battle with perfect trust. And Earth who was Nara reached for the night which was the earth's shadow, her shadow, and drew it up with all her might, and threw it over the moon in eclipse. All night she held it, all night she became one with the darkness that lies between the stars, all night she fought to maintain her purpose and preserve her identity, and all night her Sun and Moon protected her from the enraged Sun-eater, until, at last, the sun rose, and Sun-eater fled into the earth itself, where Earth was too exhausted to follow.

That day the three collapsed and rested, too tired to move, or to protect themselves, and only sheltering Lightning to shield them. But three nights the moon is full, three nights in all. And Earth was too tired to replicate her feat. And so Sun smiled, and said, _tonight_ you  _must protect me. Tonight,_  I  _will stop the moon._

That night, as the sun moved to set, Sun rose, and all night long he shone with all his might, eclipsing the moon, so that the moon never reigned in the sky all alone. And all night Earth and Moon fought Sun-eater, all alone, protecting Sun as he stood undefended in the sky. And then the sun rose, and the Sun set, and again, the Sun-eater escaped, as they stood, too tired to give him chase.

The three collapsed again, in their Sensei's protection, and slept the day away. And as night fell, Moon said to his team, _two nights you have given me, now the third is mine._ And this night, when the sun set, nothing obstructed the moon, and Sun-eater shouted in triumph, that his enemies had tired, and his victory was nigh.

But the Sun-eater waned, but for stolen Sun in his belly, and deceiving Earth in his heart. And Moon who was the true Moon, in the prime of his youth, waxing higher and higher, burning with the Will of Fire: that Moon, oh that Moon reached out, and the moon, torn between two Moons, chose the truer, the brighter, the better; and Sun-eater, on the verge of victory, saw everything he had wasted his life on, torn from his grasp and given to his usurper, saw his life made into nothingness, into failure, into waste.

He roared in rage, Sun-eater, and crashed everything he was into his enemies. And Team Seven, exhausted, was helpless against his rage. But Lightning was their sensei, Lightning who had guarded them while they rested, and had their backs while they fought. It is a sensei's duty to allow their students to extend themselves until they can't, and then, to protect them in their vulnerability. Lightning was their sensei, and he took his duty seriously. As Sun-eater raged, Lightning drew lightning into the ever-cutting blade, and he stabbed him thrice: once in his stomach, to free his eaten Sun, once in his heart, to separate his melded Earth, and once in his eyes, to cut off his Moonlit gaze. And so died the Sun-eater, traitor and betrayed.


	4. [Additional Notes]

> The seal master doesn't have many stories told about her, indeed, little is known about her, except that she is often associated with explosions. While efforts have been made to pin down her identity, the truth is that the only concrete proof to her existence is the remnants of a handwritten sealing textbook, the oldest such discovered, with the Nara mark on the cover. People even doubt her gender, and claim her femininity is only because of a mix-up with Nara Earth, and that  _he_  was the third member of the Sannin, the toad-sage, who was an acclaimed writer in those times, although the name and even the subject of his books has been lost to time.
> 
> The only tale told about her is about the insult of her brother and the revenge of the Nara. This, as it happens, is the only common thread unanimously agreed upon. The details of her brother, whether he was older or younger, innocent or deserving of the insult, the details of the insult, and the type of revenge all vary, though most people agree that explosions were somehow involved. Some report injury dealt to the boy rather than insult, but the effect is the same. These stories have long served as the classic set-up for any aspiring novelist to test their imagination, until there is a series of clichés relating to them specifically.
> 
> While stories of Nara Earth have survived much better, the Nara seal master has been mentioned occasionally in the scraps that still remain of the great playwright Kankuro's histories.
> 
> For more information;
> 
> _Important Figures During the Time of the Villages,_  by H*** A***
> 
> _Influential Nara, Then and Now,_ by A*** R***
> 
> _Seals and Seal Masters, A History,_ by N*** S***
> 
> _A Nara's Revenge,_ by J*** O***
> 
> _The Collected Works of Kankuro (With Added Commentary by D*** H***),_ by K*** W***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one really knows where the whole Sun/Moon/Earth motif comes from, although some think it might have been their looks, and their whole thing with the Rabbit in the moon.
> 
> Also, it doesn't seem anyone picked it up, but the future people also confuse Nara Seal-master with Jiraya. Both seal-masters; both of uncertain backgrounds; both have written books of which only the one book survives - the one book which also happens to prove the Nara-ness of the Nara; approximately right time-line; if Nara Seal-master isn't Nara Earth than who is s/he? Why is nothing about him/her known? Teammates, sensei, generation, all information that becomes known if the third sannin, the great toad sage, the famed if unnamed seal-master, was Nara Jiraya.
> 
> People do wonder why toads, but eh. They might have found the scroll somewhere. And then gave it to their student not their clan so the clan was never associated with it.


	5. Omake: In The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other people have also written great snippets about this, sadly, I can only put mine up.

**Shikako In The Future**

Police Officer: You said you're name is Nara Shikako?

Shikako: Yes.

Police Officer: And you're from the past?

Shikako: Possibly. Could be from another world. Or dimension. Or reality. If there is a difference between the two. I wonder...

Police Officer: What time period?

Shikako: Ah, don't know if you know it, but the Yondaime was Hokage when I was born.

Police Officer: Right. Of course. Next you'll be telling me you're the seal master.

Shikako: Well...

Police Officer: Why don't you go all out and claim to be Team Seven's Nara too?

Shikako: Well...

Police Officer: You can't even be bothered to be realistic about your lies? Who are the two boys that were found unconscious with you? The rest of Team Seven?

Shikako: Well...

Police Officer: We're going to have to detain you for suspected collusion with the gang whose warehouse you were found in if you don't start co-operating soon.

Shikako: I don't suppose pleading amnesia due to head injury would do any good, would it?

 

* * *

 

 

**Kankuro In The Future**

If Kankuro went to the future, there'd be a stampede approximately like if Shakespeare appeared now. Like, worst than Team Seven appearing, because Team Seven is the work of hazy, uncertain, dunno how much is true, fiction; where as Kankuro is a real actual figure whose writings (some of them) survive to this day, because of how prolific and popular he was. Centuries later, his work was still getting published: his histories did not survive so well, which some historians think is the greatest tragedy in the world, (although others say that, given his evident love for dramatization, it was unlikely to be a very accurate source) but many of his plays are almost entirely extant, and those who didn't survive in person, survived by being quoted or re-written by other, later, authors.

Actually, maybe he's not Shakespeare, he was relatively recent. Maybe he's Plato or some similar Greek writer equivalent.

 

* * *

 

 

**MDI In The Future**

Oh my god, yes! Of course it's an MDI that goes to the future, rather than one of rookie 12/13. Then, rather than clear things up, the MDI just makes things more convoluted and confusing with their rants. It's not like MDI know that much about the Rookies either. Only public information, gossip and hearsay. This, along with their  _unique_  view on them, especially team seven, makes matters worse. All previous theories are left in tatters, and nobody has any new theory to offer, only bewilderment all around. Sometimes they seem to be supporting one theory, sometimes another, and their logical leaps just make no sense. Finally, everyone agrees to ignore their rants, and continue as though they never appeared. Its a more comfortable existence all around.

 

And worst yet: people blame  _them,_  the paper work guys, for not having enough records of everything. As though they could do anything about that. As though they didn't have enough to do already. As though they didn't have team seven to deal with. As though-

The MDI trails off into unintelligible mutterings.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Speculation On Chakra In The Future**  

The dormant chakra seem fairly plausible; with all the jutsu forgotten or burnt (what little was passed on by information-security-obsessed Ninja), some remnant cults (the remnants of once great clans) teaching some vague meditation based chakra manipulation tricks (not jutsu, nothing nearly so intensive, specially with most hand-signs lost, and all relevant knowledge gone). The occasional Kekkei Genkei still pops up, is classified as a mutation/sickness, and ignored. People wonder if these mutations are vestigial from the time of 'chakra' and if every ninja used to have them to interact with their 'chakra'.

Monks, in that day and age, are not to be messed with - all that meditation gives them a better grasp on their inner chakra, which makes them faster and stronger than the average person, and if their particular monastery also teaches some basic fighting skills... Monks, in that day and age, are ironically the closest things to ninja that still exist.

Batman actually makes a bit of sense in this universe.

 

Also, part of the _'chakra' of the past and the chakra of the present_ problem is that people call the modern day equivalent something else. Different things by different people: Soul-searching, inner strength, sixth sense, etc. So they don't associate what they do with what the ninja used to do. Partly because they meditate a lot, and manage to unconsiosly move their chakra a little faster, and reinforce their body a little more than just anyone could. That's not a jutsu. That's not special. Some of them get really good at reading people, or intuition, or guessing (chakra sense). But how much of that is just good instincts/experience/intelligence and how much their inner eye? So clearly this 'chakra' thing of their ancestors is extinct now.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate reviews/criticism. Even as simple as, 'you should add a the', or about my word choices, or anything you have to say. Also, don't worry about being harsh, I already know my grammar can be... odd, and I tend to miss things, and then catch it a couple of months later and be completely ashamed of everything I wrote.


End file.
